Cat Planet Cuties: In Between Times
by shanejayell
Summary: As the Catians settle on Earth, certain issues come up. Like what poor Aoi and Manami should do if Eris goes into heat...?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Cat Planet Cuties, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. Don't sue me, I'm broke. This will also have some adult content including sex, so if that is not your thing I suggest skipping it.

Cat Planet Cuties: In between times

One: Kitty in Heat

Living with Catians was a interesting experience, Manami Kinjou had discovered. While the Catians were NOT cats, biologically, they seemed to have a lot of feline traits. They loved good food, relaxing in the sun and were VERY physically affectionate. They didn't worry a lot about personal space, and loved to hug, rub against and generally overwhelm any guy they met.

Heck, even Manami found herself... noticing Eris. The cheerful, busty alien had often ran around in the nude, so of course she noticed her. And worse, she had begun to consider what else might happen between them, eventually.

When she, Eris and Aoi were getting ready to confront the Dogisian's in orbit, the two human girl's jealousy about Eris' interest in their mutual crush Kio Kakazu had come out. Both human girls wanted Kio, and they had confronted Eris about it. Surprisingly Eris almost instantly suggested a solutions: They could all SHARE Kio under Catian customs. To say the least that stopped the argument, but it opened up other issues...

After everything was resolved with the Dogisians, mostly, the two human girls decided to try to get some advice. I mean, knowing what you were getting into was important, right? So they asked to see the Catian ship's doctor, Durel. The brown haired woman wore triangular glasses, and was physically mature, much like most Catian women. It was rather distracting that her space suit had a white patch right on her large breasts, but both of them tried not to look at them.

"Ah," Durel nodded, a stick of something like Pokey sticking out of her mouth as she said, "yes, group marriages are actually quite common on Catia, with our gender imbalance."

"Gender imbalance?" Aoi echoed, the black haired girl sitting beside Manami on the living room's couch.

"Yes, on Catia there are roughly thirty women to one man," Durel told them.

Manami's eyes widened. "Uh... wow," she managed. "That must make things complicated for you," she said.

"Not as much as you'd think," Durel shrugged, "we take turns, and treat our men gently as possible. And if we go into heat and a male isn't available, we have alternatives."

"Like that high tech training room you showed us," Aoi offered, remembering using the holographic training room where they had been told anything could be simulated. Including a mate, apparently. Both she and Manami had made copies of Kio, though the replicas were more like their idealized versions of the boy rather than the real one.

"Well, in emergencies we use that yes," Durel explained, "otherwise we'd just expect our co-wives to help out if needed."

There was a moment of dead silence while both young women processed that little bombshell. "What?" Manami asked weakly.

Durel looked at both young women curiously. "Is this a problem?" she asked, looking confused, "When Eris surveyed your entertainment programs she was under the impression it was quite common," she noted.

Aoi opened her mouth to explain that Eris' 'research' had mostly involved going through someone's porn stash, then closed it again. She wasn't sure the Catian would understand the difference anyway. "It's not that common," she said diplomatically.

"I see," Durel nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I could provide some educational materials if you wish..." she offered.

Manami was about to refuse, then she changed her mind. Who knows, maybe the educational materials would be interesting? "Sure, we'd appreciate that," she said.

Aoi gave Manami a pained look, but the other girl ignoed that. She looked at Durel as she asked just to make sure it was clear, "So, if we become Eris' co-wives, we'd be expected to fill in if Kio was unavailable and she went into heat?"

"Yes," Durel nodded willingly. She paused, "And you might be expected to assist other Catian females if the need arises."

Blinking a bit Manami asked, "You mean if other Catians go in heat and there's no men around, the women..."

"Of course," Durel said to them cheerfully, "how do you think we manage when we travel so far in space? Most of the bridge crew have come to know each other very well."

Aoi blushed furiously at the mental images THAT brought to mind. The captain, Qoone, was sexy as hell, as were all the bridge crew. The idea of all of them romping together, to stave off being in heat... she suddenly needed a cool drink.

"Excuse me," the faintly red Aoi said as she headed to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Durel asked innocently.

"Never mind," Manami told her with a sigh. "Thank you for talking to us," she told her, "It was very helpful."

"You're welcome," Durel smiled as she got up. "If you need any more help, or somne hands on experience, let me know," she said, tail swishing languidly as she walked away.

Aoi walked in, sipping her drink, "Was she just hitting on you?"

"I think so," Manami sighed. "This is going to make things complicated, I think."

Kio and Eris came back from a diplomatic event where Eris was trying to help get Japan to officially open diplomatic ties with the Catians, and Manami found herself watching Eris. If the cheerfully, busty alien girl went into heat and Kio wasn't around... could she do it? Could she, a apparently normal Earth girl, help satisfy a alien catgirl?

HELL YES. To be honest, Manami was a bit disturbed at how eager she was to 'help out' the other woman. It might have something to do with her bust envy, she had to admit...

After dinner and watching some television they split up and went to their various bedrooms, Well, Kio went to his, Eris took the couch and Manami and Aoi took the spare bedroom. Which was grossly unfair from Manami's perspective... if they had agreed to share Kio, they should get on with it. But admittedly they were still just teens, even if Catian law let them do whatever.

"Manami?" Aoi asked softly from the nearby futon, "Are you awake?"

"Of course not," Manami said dryly, "My eyes are open, but I'm really asleep. It's a CIA trick I learned in basic training..."

Aoi ignored that. "I'm worried about something," she continued.

"Yeah?" Manami asked as she looked at the other girl. For a fierce teleporting former government agent and contract killer Aoi really looked cute with her concerned expression, her square glasses gleaming.

"What if it happens and we can't take care of Eris?" Aoi blurted out.

Manami nearly choked in surprise at the normally reserved girl asking that. "You're kidding," she snorted.

"No I'm not," Aoi said, shaking her head. "It's important to Eris if we can't... take care of her properly," she said. "I mean, we saw how uncomfortable it got for her when she went into heat earlier," she explained.

From what Manami remembered Eris had mostly been having fun, though admittedly the mood swings were probably not fun. "So what do you think I can do about it?" she asked Aoi thoughtfully.

Aoi blushed faintly. "Well, I read through the file Durel left us...," she said.

Manami had to do her best to choke back a laugh. The file Durel had left them was a compilation of the best of lesbian online porn, pretty much, plus some bits from a few more serious publications. She had nearly choked while reading some of it, and poor Aoi looked like she was going to faint or something.

"And...?" Manami asked once she got herself under control.

Aoi was blushing even harder as she mumbled softly, "Could we... you know... try some of those things out...?"

Manami turned to face Aoi, seeing the girl looking a odd combination of terrified and excited. Carefully she moved over to the other girl, then pressed her lips to Aoi's in a tender kiss. Aoi stiffened a second, then relaxed into the kiss.

Aoi tentatively ran a hand along Manami;s side, then nervously rose to one of her breasts. Aoi squeezed the firm orb even as they broke off the kiss, gasping.

Manami smiled at the other girl as she purred, "You like?"

"It's nice," Aoi agreed as she hefted the round breast, feeling the nipple stiffen in her palm.

"You ain't seen anything yet," Manami said as she gently rolled Aoi over, easing her nightie open. She kissed the other woman's neck first, then trailed kisses down her shoulders then to her breasts and the already rigid nipples. She kissed each breast then gently nursed on one, making Aoi moan happily.

"Can I...?" Aoi asked breathlessly.

Manami kind of straddled Aoi as she eased her nightshirt up, dangling her breasts over the excited young woman's face. Aoi tentatively lipped at a nipple, then found some courage and boldly licked it. Apparently liking the taste Aoi reached up, sucking the nipple into her mouth and running her tongue over it.

"Ah," Manami gasped, surprised at how raspy the girl's tounge was.

She let Aoi suck for a bit, then pulled away. When Aoi made a disappointed noise Manami smiled, "Don't worry, we're just getting started."

Manami was gentle as she guided Aoi through what she knew about sex with another woman. She could also cheat a bit, having some experience other than the porn Durel left them. They spent nearly a hour exploring each other's bodies, the only limitations trying to keep the noise down so that Eris and Kio didn't wake up.

Eventually Aoi lay flopped on her back on the futon, panting softly in exhaustion. "Wow," she managed weakly.

Manami lay beside her, both of them soaked with sweat. "Feeling a bit more confident?" she asked her softly.

"Oh yes," Aoi agreed breathlessly. She looked over at Manami, "But you know, I could use some more practice."

As Aoi pounced on her Manami mused that she might have created a monster...

To be continued...?

Notes: I'm using information from various sources, including the anime, wikipedia and TV Tropes, so if I got stuff wrong let me know. My basic assumption is that with the massive number of females vs males, Catians are going to be functionally bisexual, if only to satisfy certain needs. (Yes, there is the holodeck, but if you know who you're mating with is a illusion, I don't think it'd be very satisfying.) May or may not do a part two, if there's interest.


End file.
